


Unashamed Desire

by Gee_Bee1 (Gee_Bee)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Bee/pseuds/Gee_Bee1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fun after Laura and Danny's fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unashamed Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and bad grammar. I don't normally do this stuff!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: burno-inferno.tumblr.com

It was a fine line. Carmilla wanted to comfort Laura but at the same time she wanted to _comfort_ Laura.

 

It wasn't pleasant to witness. In fact Carmilla was upset it didn’t bring her the joy she thought it would. Laura had ripped into Danny and the amazon woman just sat there like a wounded puppy. 

 

‘ _It serves her right for always plotting against me’,_ Carmilla thought and shook any developing empathy from her mind.

 

Once Danny had left their room Carmilla tried to break the silence the only way she knew how. A smartass comment.

 

“ Smooth Sundance, smooth.”

 

“You suck.” Laura retorted, trying to add some fire to it but the words just came out of her mouth deflated. 

 

After a few more minutes Carmilla decided there was only one way for her not to stake herself to get out of this awkwardness. She stood up and walked over to their fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She was planning to drink it on the roof under the stars tonight but she can’t leave Laura here by herself. Carmilla tells herself its because Laura will be more vulnerable to her ‘seduction eyes’ but maybe its just because she knows Laura is more.. vulnerable, regardless of all her Krav Maga training.

 

She pulls two cups from the shelf and fills them half full with wine.

 

The vampire walks over to Laura and hands her the cup. Laura is pulled out of her train of thought and glances at the cup. It takes her a second realise what the liquid is but once she does she takes a sip. She doesn't say thanks and doesn't look Carmilla in the eye.

 

Carmilla takes a step to walk back to her own bed but thinks better of it. She sits next to Laura with her back up against the wall and her legs crossed.

 

“ Are you happy now?” The smaller woman asked staring into the bottom of her cup.

 

_Yes._ “Why would I be happy now?” The vampire responds, trying to act nonchalant.

 

“Because now you probably won’t see Danny in our room anymore. You weren't exactly subtle in your distaste for her.“ Laura says coating her words in a thin layer of anger.

 

Carmilla tries to turn the conversation a little bit lighter. 

 

“Well what am I going to do in my spare time now that I don't have her presence to complain about?” She takes a sip of her wine.

 

Carmilla leans in a little bit closer and with her voice a little lower continues. 

 

“Guess you will have to keep me busy, Sweetpea.” 

 

Laura turns to look at her. The slight smirk on Carmilla's face grows as Laura looks her in the eye. A smile creeps onto Laura’s face as she quietly laughs in response.

 

“Besides, its not like you guys were actually dating”

 

Laura returns to staring into her cup, slowly letting herself get pulled back into her thoughts.

 

“Guess not”

 

“And its not like you two actually…” The vampire trailed off her sentence as she waved her hands in some sort of circular motion.

 

“Carmilla!”

 

“What?! I’m just saying! No harm no foul, right?”

 

Laura can’t even pretend to be angry at the inquisition because Carmilla pretending she didn't mean what she said was the worse acting she had ever seen.

 

Their faces both broke out into a smile.

 

“What would you know?”, Laura asks getting up and bringing the bottle of wine over. All of a sudden she realised how necessary it was for the conversation they were having.

 

“I am a vampire Cutie, we have our ways.”

 

Laura scoffed pouring more wine into her cup and then Carmilla's.

 

“You are so full of it.”

 

Carmilla grabs Laura’s hand as she is pouring the wine with a firm grip.

 

“Vampires are hunters, hunters have skills to help them..such as a great sense of smell.”

 

Laura gulped under Carmilla’s intense stare.

 

“Believe me, if that giant oaf was getting any, there would be no way she smelled the way she always smelled around you. Slash in this room which is also my room not that she cared. Idiot.” As Carmilla finished her ramble she could see that Laura had only caught the first part.

 

The human’s eyebrows furrowed together trying to understand what the other woman was saying.

 

“Smell? What smell? Around me? oh!”

 

Carmilla could literally see the eureka moment and then saw her face go into shock.

 

“You..you..can smell…”

 

The dark haired woman smirked.

 

“Her need? Yes. Please. Even if I wasn't a vampire I still think I would be able to smell it. She was practically drooling all over you. Humans just have no self control.”

 

Carmilla rubbed her thumb on Laura’s hand as they held the wine bottle. The vampire chuckled at Laura’s blush and let go, taking a sip of her drink as if they had just discussed what their favourite colour was. 

 

The cogs in Laura’s brain were obviously still grinding away at what was just said, Carmilla knew what was going to be next.

 

“Don’t ask if you don’t want the answer.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, Darling.” 

 

Laura started to speak as she thought this through.

 

“So you..”

 

“Nope.”

 

“If you can..”

 

“Nup.”

 

“..from Danny? Then…”

 

Carmilla finished the rest of her drink in preparation for the conclusion Laura was coming to.

 

“You!”

 

Carmilla looked at Laura and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You can, what? Can, you.. what if it were me?” Stammered Laura.

 

_Well that took long enough,_ thought Carmilla.

 

Carmilla put her empty cup on the bed next to her.

 

She scooted closer to Laura so their sides touched. Laura stared straight ahead too scared to turn her head to face Carmilla. She could feel her breath on her ear.

 

“Lets do an experiment” Carmilla whispered in Laura’s ear. Her voice was dripping with sex. 

 

The smaller girl didn’t respond, although her heart rate and breathing certainly did.

 

Carmilla didn't move her head, she was so close to Laura's ear and neck she could almost _taste_ her. She kept breathing, knowing the effect it has on the other girl.

 

The vampire took her hand and placed it on Laura’s knee. She agonisingly slowly crawled her hand up Laura’s thigh and then her upper thigh. With her other hand she grabbed Laura’s chin and moved Laura to face her. Carmilla moves her head slowly, she looked Laura in the eyes and then moves her eyes down to Laura’s lips. Her lips are so close to Laura’s it would take the slightest movement to connect. All of a sudden Carmilla's hand changed direction. From the humans upper thigh slowly to her inner thigh.

 

Laura’s breaths are so shallow Carmilla is worried she might pass out.

 

Carmilla finally whispers, barely audibly.

 

“I think the answer is yes.”

 


End file.
